He left, but someone returned
by Proud.Aunty.Of.Seven
Summary: SORRY READERS! I am not continueing this story for a while. I may start writing again in a couple of months. Love, Ember.Imprint e.g. .Joick4ever. No bad comments please.
1. Jasper?

**I Own Nothing! All characters are SM. Except Blaise and Kaylee, they are mine.**

**Okay, no hating on me. This is my first Twilight, Jasper/Bella story that I have ever writen. I know lots of people have done these but I wanted to give it a go.**

**Chapter 1: Jasper?**

Its has been one month, five days, three hours and twenty-four minutes since Ed... _He_ left me. My breath caught as I thought about his messy bronze hair and the crooked grin that always had me dazzled. I shivered as the wind from my open window blew gustly into my warm room, I tightened the blankets around me, my eyes gazing around the dark room before I caught the shadow of someone in the corner.

"Edward?" I whispered, before shaking my head, was I that stupid? Why would _he_ come back to me? The shadow had moved and I felt a cool hand glide over my cheek and a deep and husky voice whisper my name. My breath caught once more as I recognized the voice to be of no other than Jasper Hale.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he whispered over and over again as he glided his nose over the part of my neck which was showing, he took a deep breath and I froze. Enjoying the bouquet while resisting the wine, as Ed...Edward had once put it.

"Jasper, How...?"

He cut me off with a short whisper, "Don't worry about that, relax Bella." As soon as the word left his mouth I relaxed under his touch. Something in me urged myself to lean up and kiss him. "I can feel what you feel Bella, please don't resist," he breathed leading me to lean up and kiss his cool but soft lips, my arms instantly wound themselves around his neck pulling him as close to myself as I could. Would he resist if I wanted more? Is his reactions like Edwards? Wait, can Alice see this? I pulled back fast.

"Jasper... Alice?" I said looking into his auburn eyes, the corners of his lips twitched.

"She's not my problem anymore." He whispered into the darkness leaning down to kiss me fully on the mouth. Jasper did give me something I had wanted that night, but waking up in the morning without him there had caught me off guard. Was I just a one night stand? Of course it was, anger boiled inside of me, he had used his power, no question about that.

-J/B-

My eyes shot open as I felt my stomach churn, I jumped up out of bed being able to reach the toilet before throwing up everything in my stomach. I groaned leaning against the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. No one moved in the house signaling that Charlie had already left for work. I stayed sat on the bathroom floor for atleast 5 minutes before knowing I had to get up, I had school today and my job at the newton's later on, both things I was not up for.

I rang up Mrs. Newton explaining to her that I most probably had the flu before collasping onto the sofa with my duvet from upstairs and switching on the telly to give me something to do. I was asleep when Charlie arrived home later that evening, the front door shutting had woken me up.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes looking up at my dad who looked slightly concerned. "Whats wrong?"

"I was sick earlier," I started, sitting up and running a hand threw my tangled hair, "I feel absolutely fine now." I told him before he got worried. "I'm sorry I haven't made dinner, I've been asleep for most of the day." I explained fighting back a yawn.

Charlie shook his head, "No worries its friday I'll order us a pizza." He told me before going to hang his belt up and arriving back and switching the channel onto sports.

I shook my head feeling slightly dizzy and also quite sick to the stomach, oh no not again. I jumped up off the sofa and ran up the stairs, I could feel Charlie's confused and concerned eyes following my every move. I started throwing up again until there was nothing else left in my stomach and I was heaving. Charlie arrived upstairs at that moment and looked at me.

"I thought you said you were fine." He stated as I stood to flush the toilet and grab my toothbrush.

"I thought I was. One minute I'm fine the next I feel like crap." I groaned spitting out the toothpaste and placing my toothbrush back. I leant against the bathroom wall feeling slightly drousy. "I'm going to bed, would you mind bringing me up a slice of pizza when it gets here?" I asked Charlie whos eyes were glaring at the floor like he was thinking of something, "Dad?"

His head shot in my direction, "What? Oh sure Bells." He replied before walking out of the bathroom; eyes still looking glazed. I shook my head ignoring it and heading towards my room.

-J/B-

Everything was stressing me out. The stress was putting strain on myself and I had started comfort eating causing myself to put on wait it had been just over 3 months since Jasper came back and nothing was good, I felt sick nearly every morning, I was eating more, putting on wait and I hadn't even... Oh, my god.

As a thought crossed my mind I shot up from laying on my bed, my hand instantly went to my stomach. I can't be. No.

Ignoring my mind fighting against my thoughts I stood up slipping on my converses before grabbing my keys to my truck and running down the stairs and out the door, making sure not to slip on the ice which layered outside along with some snow along the edges of the paths and roads. I climbed into my beat up truck turning in on and pulling out of the driveway heading straight into the direction of Port Angeles, wishing to myself that no one I knew would be there.

I was wrong, when I arrived and headed straight towards the phamacy I passed a certain person on the way. When 2 people at that. Jessica and Lauren. Of course how could I forget, shopping. I rolled my eyes keeping my head down to stop them from noticing me. Of course they didn't they were to busy talking about who they were going to go after when school starts next week.

-  
_Comments? Should I go on?_


	2. Stupid pink plus sign

Chapter 2: Stupid pink plus sign.

_Geez, how long do this things actually take?_ I chucked the empty box onto the bed, tapping the stick on my hand while watching the clock ticking. Now its just annoying me.

One minute to go. What was the point in me even taking this test. Its obvious what the result is going to be. I groaned falling down into the rocking chair in the corner of my room as I looked at the blank grey screen. I looked up at the clock and then back down at the test, sitting up straight, which caused me to nearly fall out of the chair.

Stupid pink plus sign.

Tears gathered in my eyes as I looked at the crossing lines which had just announced that my life has been changed forever. I leaned back and closed my eyes before hearing the front door open. Crap, Charlie was back from fishing.

I jumped up grabbing the box off of the bed and pushing the test back into it before heading over to my closet and pushing it right to the back of the shelf.

"Bella?" Charlie called as he heard me coming down the stairs.

"Yeah dad its me," who else would it be, "So caught any good fish to fry?" I asked him, he smiled causing crows feet to appear on the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah, but I thought we could save it for sometime in the week. How about steak today?"

When we finished eating, I stood at the sink washing up the dishes as Charlie read todays newspaper, he tutted and I was threatening myself to just tell him. But I was afraid of getting kicked out. Would mom take me in if I did get kicked out?

I sighed dropping the plate into the bowl of water which caused water to splash everywhere, Charlie caught it out of the corner of his eye and I could feel him staring at my back.

"Something up Bells?" I heard him place the newspaper down and slide his chair back, before he could stand I turned to him.

"Dad, you uh, might wanna be sat for this." I told him cautiously, my voice just above a whisper. His forehead creased. I sighed and continued getting it out before I give up, "I'm pregnant, dad." I announced, his eyes narrowed for a split second before his mouth straightened and he shook his head looking down.

"I know, Bella."

"Huh? How?"  
"I guess you didn't look for a police car while you were in Port Angeles did you. And I recognise the signs from when your mother was pregnant with you." He explained leaning back in his chair, "I'm guessing Edward is the father." He said, hatred evident in his voice. I shook my head.

"No dad, Edward is not the father," I shocked myself when I said that, I had as much hatred for his name as Charlie had. It must have shocked him aswell, before he looked stunned.

"Who?"

"Jasper." I whispered, I wasn't even sure he could hear me when I said it. But he frowned.

"Alice's boyfriend," _Husband. _My dad noticed the change in my expression. Alice must have seen this. I wonder if she knows.

I couldn't get any words out as I thought about my best friend, who had left me along with most of my family. I flinched thinking about all of the Cullens.

"Yeah dad, Alice's boyfriend," my voice caught a couple of times as I said that. I coughed, "Aren't you ashamed of me?" I must of had confusion written all over my face.

"I'd have to say yes to that Bella. Your my only daughter and I wouldn't of thought of you getting pregnant while still in high school."

"I'm sorry dad." I said before descending up the stairs and into my room. Now the worst part comes. School.

**A/N: I was going to end this chapter here, but too short. Heres more. :D**

It was monday the next day. Meaning I actually had to go to schoo. Something I so did not want to do. I got out of bed and showered and used the toilet quickly before dressing in a light flowing top and jean three-quarter lengh. Something I know Alice *flinch* would be proud of.

I climbed into my truck, leaning my head against the stearing wheel as a thought crossed my mind. No sickness this morning. The thought made me smile. Today was going to be a good day.

When I arrived at school I got the usual eyes watching my noisy truck as I pulled into a spot and parked my truck. When I climbed out I spotted Angela and Ben heading over to me. I smiled at them both, grabbing my backpack and shutting my truck door.

"Hey," she greeted softly. I nodded in a hello. "I love your outfit," I laughed at her squeal.

"Thanks Ang."

She grabbed Ben's hand and they headed into the direction of the school while I stayed back a couple of steps, watching at Jessica and Lauren glared at me- slight amusement evident in their eyes- while gossiping about something. They couldn't know already, could they?

The first 2 lessons past surprisingly quickly, and I was happy of that. I was planning to leave school midday because I had gotten myself a doctors appointment in Port Angeles.

While heading to my next lesson on my own, I heard giggling coming from behind me. Before I could react to anything. Jessica and Lauren were on either side of me. I rolled my eyes, "Okay, what do you want this time?"

"Do you know how much of a slut you are? Pregnant and 18!" Lauren near anough yelled, causing nearly everyone talking and looking in their lockers to turn and look at us, all silent. I felt my face heat up.

"I-I dont Know what-at you mean." I stuttered out keeping my eyes down, knowing that the lie would be evident in my eyes.

"Everyone knows your pregnant _Bella_," Jessica said sneering my name. "There's no way to hide it."

I stepped back a couple of spaces and kept my head down and I turned and ran back down the corridoor and into an empty bathroom. Why me?


	3. Troubles and TWO!

**I Own Nothing. Characters belong to SM. Except Blaise and Kaylee. They're mine.**

Chapter 3: Twins?.

"Ms. Swan. Congratulations you are deffinately pregnant." I smiled at the doctor as he delivered the news. He carried on, "Your babies are doing great, perfect size for 13 weeks."  
"Wait, babies?" more than one!

"Yes you are having twins," he grinned, I leaned my head back as the news registered, I was only ready for one, now there were two. I placed a hand on my forehead as I started feeling slightly dizzy. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds before reopening them. "Are you alright Ms. Swan?"

"Yeah thanks, I'm perfectly fine." I breathed out. But I didn't know if I was or not.

I left the hospital after that, the doctor had also given me a scan photo of my twins, there was a clear outline of two babies on each of the 4 scans. I wonder what Charlie will say.

Just as I got in my truck, I had a weird feeling that I was being watched. I shook my head, but the feeling didn't go away, I looked over at the trees surrounding the hospital, but there was nothing. I decided to ignore it, its probably nothing.

Just as I pulled out of the hospital, my eye caught something that was blurred out the corner of my eye but turning to look, there was nothing. Oh god my mind is messing with me again.

When I arrived home I started cooking Charlie's fish for when he got home. I sat down at the table where I had put the scan pictures. I still couldn't believe it. These little angel's were mine and Jaspers. Something that should not be possible. Could vampires even produce children? Full human children that is.

"Bells?"

"In the kitchen dad!" I called to him. He walked into the kitchen and smiled over at me.

"Let me see them," he grinned taking one of the black and white pictures from me. After a couple of seconds he seemed to have noticed one of the main things with the scan, "wait am I seeing 4 legs?"

I nodded to him, "Yeah, its twins."

His grin got wider, if it could that is and I turned back to the fish setting out the plates before putting one in front of dad and one for myself. Halfway through eating dinner I decided to ask Charlie something that has been bugging me since I left school.

"Dad?" He looked up, "Would you mind if I left school?"

"What happened Bell?" He asked sternly knowing something today had upset me.

"Just Jessica and Lauren," _as usual,_ "I was wondering if I ccould start homeschooling instead."

"Bella don't you think you could last the next 4 to 5 months?" He asked, knowing that me being in school would be better than staying at home and doing my work on the computer.

"No not really dad, bullying is not something I really want to go through while carrying my children." I told him, anger seeping into my voice, I frowned at myself, instantly regretting get mad at him, "Sorry dad."

He shook his head shrugging what I said of and smiling slyly, "Oh don't worry its probably just the hormones." He said, I nodded actually agreeing with his joke. Yeah probably the hormones.

I am officially being homeschooled, just a week after talking to Charlie about the idea, we have seen Mr. Greene who said that he likes the idea and all of my work will be emailed to me, and I am now sat on the sofa, laptop on my lap, blanket over my legs and top halfway up my large 17 week belly which to me looked like I was at least 25 weeks gone.

"Damn, algebra." I groaned as I read over what I had been set for today. I absolutely loathed this lesson. I jumped as I felt a kick from inside and I place my hand on my right side. I felt a grin spread across my face as one of my babies kicked again. "Hello, babies." I whispered rubbing the spot. Then a thought came out of nowhere, _I wish Jasper was here to feel this._ I felt tears well up in my eyes as I thought of my children growing up with no father, knowing that there father was with someone else. Someone that most probably deserved him more than myself. "Don't you worry little ones, I'll give you the best life that any other person would be jealous of."

The next couple of months past quickly that I didn't see most of it go, I was a huge 7 and a half months when I finally graduated, it was in front of a large group of 250 people but I didn't really care what they thought when they seen me. Over the months I also discovered the sexes of my children. By little kicker on the right was my baby girl while my quiet baby on the left was a bouncing baby boy.

I am now 37 weeks and I am sure that I will pop any minute. I am huge, I cannot move from the sofa for more than 10 minutes before having to sit down again because of my back. Wow I never knew pregnancy would be so painful aswell as being such a snooze fest, I felt unbelievably lazy, pained and tired.

"You alright Bells? You look a bit drousy." Charlie teased coming into the front room with a can on beer in his hand, which at the moment was unopened.

"Dad, I swear I will hurt you if you say one more thing..." I trailed of as my pants and the sofa were suddenly soaked. "Dad you might not want to drink that beer just yet." I said to him as he when to crack it open.

"Why?" He was confused, I moved my horrified gaze to his face. Realision went to his features as he watched me place both of my hands on either side of my belly.

"Because my water just broke..."


	4. They're here

**I Own Nothing. Characters belong to SM. Except Blaise and Kaylee. They're mine.**

Chapter 3: They're here.

Charlie was terrified when those words left my mouth, he came over helped me stand before grabbing the hospital bag and leading me out to get into the police cruiser, oh god, he knew I hated driving in this thing.

"Bella, its the only way I can get you there quick enough," He told me, a contraction hit me like I don't know what and that caused me to quickly- well quickly being as fast as I could- get into the passenger seat.

"They're beautiful Bells." Charlie said in awe. As he looked at his grandson and granddaughter who were laid in my arms, fast asleep. "Have you got names?" He asked slipping into the chair next to my hospital bed. I didn't more my gaze from my childrens faces as I nodded.

"Blaise Emmett Jasper Hale and Kaylee Rosemarie Alice Hale." I told him, my blonde haired babies were so beautiful. They looked exactly like their father, they even had his human eyes which I were told were blue, with specks of gold.

"How are you going to be if I head home for the night," Charlie said another 10 minutes later after he had held both his grandson and granddaughter. I nodded to him, and he leant down to kiss my forehead before heading out of the room. I looked down at both of my children.

"Don't you two worry you'll meet your daddy one day."

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Blaise and Kaylee, happy birthday to you," we all cheered, they looked around slightly scared and confused. They were just one year old. I watched as Blaise's lower lip started to tremble, and I laughed softly lifting him into my arms.

"Oh baby boy," I hushed him as Charlie looked over Sue's head at me asking silently if his grandbaby was alright, I nodded to him. He and Sue has married just a month ago so I have a new brother-in-law and sister-in-law. Seth was always closed to me from the start becoming like a real brother straight away and is most deffinately a great uncle to the kids. Leah took a couple of months to warm up to me but she did. I looked back down at my son who had now laid his head on my shoulder, eyes closed. I could tell by his steady breathing that he was fast asleep. I looked down at Kaylee as was surprised at what I saw. The cake was no longer on the table but all over her face and dress. "Oh god what has she done."

I heard a couple of people start laughing around me as Kaylee looked up at me with her bright blue eyes. "Mama." She said innocently, I crouched down to her level keeping a good grip on Blaise.

"What have you done Kay?" I asked her in a baby voice, she didn't say anything, just bit her lip with her 4 front teeth and reached a hand out to rub cake on my face. I licked my lips, "Mmm, yummy." I said kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey dad, I'm running out to the shops with the kids, I'll be back later." I called up the stairs to Charlie while having Blaise on one hip and Kaylee on the other.

"Alright Bells, see you when you get back."

Its been just a month since the twins turned one and they were growing up so fast it was unbelievable. I reached the shops in 20 minutes and as I turned to get Kaylee out the car and into the double pushchair, something well someone cold was beside me, I gasped as I whipped around to see dark eyes staring back at me.

**Short I know but I need your help. **

**Who do you want this to be?**

**1. Rosalie**

**2. Victoria**

**3. Made up vampire- Female**

**4. Made up vampire- Male**

**Or someone else. It cannot be Jasper. Sorry but it will wreck the next couple of chapters if I did that.**

**I must really love your guys. Now here we go.**

**If I get another 10 reviews update tomorrow. :D x**


	5. AN1

**Okay, we have a result to the vote.**

**Drum roll please :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROSALIE will return and you all know who comes along with her.**

**Our big brother bear EMMETT.**

**Now I have had so many reviews and I am so happy that you guys love this story so much so thank you! :D**

**Update by tomorrow, maybe two as I am ill and will be home all day.**


	6. RosalieEmmett?

**I Own Nothing. Characters belong to SM. Except Blaise and Kaylee. They're mine.**

Chapter 5: Rose... Emmett?

"Rosalie?" I gasped. She took a couple of glances behind me and beside me for turning her poker face to my own shocked one.

"Hello, Bella." I was shocked to see a huge smile spread across her face, my eyes darted around her, no Emmett? Normally those two were attatched at the hip. One second, was she smiling? When I turned back to her, that smile had turned into a sly one. Her eyes were on my children, my motherly instincts kicked in and I reached down to the pushchair to pull Blaise into my arms as I stood infront of Kaylee's car seat. "So Bella, I see that you have quite a lot of explaining to do." She hissed noticing who the children looked like.

A huge voice echoed around us, "Rose, Bella has no explaining to do," Emmett came around the corner and slung his arm over Rosalie's shoulders as she tried to shrug it off. "Its quite an easy answer at that, Jasper and Bella done the nasty." He stated, the answer easily slipping out. Rosalie rolled her eyes before reaching a hand up to pop Emmett up the back of the head, quite hard at that.

She smirked as she turned to me, "Explain."

"Can I atleast come here for what I need to do before actually explaining, quite a long story, to you?" I asked keeping my eyes on Blaise who was looking at Emmett quite freightful, I smiled down at him.

"Sure, go ahead, do whatever you like," Rosalie didn't really give a damn, but Emmett was trying to get Blaise to smile at him as I put him back in his pushchair and turning to get Kaylee out of her car seat, turns out she had falling straight to sleep while we were talking. I strapped them both in before locking my Red Ford Escape and heading towards the shops, Emmett and Rosalie following silently, well silent apart from Emmetts hiss of a whisper.

Rosalie started warming up a bit as we went around the shops, she helped pick out quite a few clothes for the twins along with stuff she knew they would need, Emmett obviously saw my confusion on how much she knew and he bent down to whisper in my ear, "Rosalie has always wanted a child, shes a little bit sensitive about it." I looked up at him to see him watching Rosalie go around the store, suddenly I felt slightly guilty because I had basically been flaunting my children in front of her when she can't have any of her own. After that I let Rosalie pick out basicly all the clothes for Blaise and Kaylee, only picking out a couple of things myself. When we finished Rosalie thanked me, thanked me! Before we headed back towards my car.

Rosalie and Emmett told me that my car was amazing, they wondered where I got the money from and I just replied, 'College Fund'.

"So where are we headed?" I asked once I had both Kaylee and Blaise in their carseats, Rosalie turned to Emmett and he nodded.

"Our house."

"Wait, the Cullen mansion. It is just you guys right." I heart beat picked up as I thought about seeing any other Cullens. Rosalie nodded and I sighed in relief.

It didn't take us long to reach the Cullen mansion, I followed Rosalie and Emmett the whole way there, Pulling up in my normal place before sitting back in my car and looking up at the house, I gasped and wrapped my arms around my middle as Emmett ran his way to my car opening my door, a huge my plastered on his face. That dropped when he saw my pained face, he pulled me into one of his huge bear hugs.

"Emmett...can't...breath." I gasped out as he loosened his grip, laughing loudly.

"Sorry Bells."

Rosalie walked up then and she opened the back doors taking Blaise out of his car seat as I went around to the other side taking Kaylee out.

"Where do I begin?" I asked once we were sat in the front room, Emmett now had Kaylee while Rosalie still had Blaise.

"First you might want to tell us these cuties names." Rosalie said smiling at Blaise as he watched her with his stunning blue eyes, he was intrigued by her beauty as everyone was when they first saw her.

"Blaise Emmett Jasper Hale and Kaylee Rosemarie Alice Hale," I told her watching Emmett lift Kaylee up above his head as she pulled on his curly hair.

Rosalie told me to start from where Edward left me and I did, I watched their faces and their emotions as I told them every single part and detail of the story, skipping most of where Jasper came back, I told them about where Edward left me and their anger caused me to flinch, scared of my children who were in their arms, as I froze my eyes on both Kaylee and Blaise they realised and instantly calmed. I sighed in relief and continued the rest, going through what happened with Lauren and Jessica to there birth and then finally what happened over the last year and about the werewolves. Once I had finished it had been a long hour since we had got to the Cullens house.

"I can't believe he would do that," Emmett burst out, causing Kaylee's bottom lip to start quivering, I stood and took her from him, holding her close to me before she could start crying as he started pacing the room.

"Can't believe who... Jasper or Edward?" I asked silently, bouncing Kaylee in my arms as Rosalie watched her husband pace while keeping a good grip on Blaise.

"Edward!" He growled. Rosalie sped up to him fast, but making sure not to scare Blaise. She gripped Emmett's shoulder keeping him in place.

"Em, baby, please calm down, your scare you niece and nepher," she spoke moving her hand from his shoulder to his cheek.

Emmett calmed down at the sound of the twins, "I'm sorry, he leant down kissing Blaise on the top of the head and then Rosalie's forehead.

The next couple of days went by normally appart from the fact that my big brother was back a long with his wife who origanally hated me, I had no clue on how she felt right now though, she seemed to have warmed up with me and it was nice to have two people help me with the twins rather then be on my own. Charlie didn't say anything about the difference in my attitude and didn't ask questions but I knew he would start noticing soon.

"Rosalie..."

She cut me off almost instantly. "Rose, Bella." I smiled.

"Okay, Rose, I realised that I dont know why you guys are away from the other Cullens." I was dressing Kaylee into a nice dress with white tights while asking her this.

"Well, Emmett and I missed forks and Emmett was also missing his baby sister." She grinned picking Blaise up, who was now dressed in dark jeans and a long sleeved top. "We decided to return, it was against what Edward wanted but he was..." she stopped what she was saying.

"What Rose?"

"He's with Alice." She told me, my mouth dropped open in shock.

"Do they know? About what happened between Jasper and I." I asked her, she nodded.

"Alice saw it in a vision, thats what caused her to divorce Jasper, that was even before Jasper came back to you."  
Something caught my memory, I had accused Jasper of using his power on me. I couldn't believe myself. How could I do that to him?

"I feel so bad Rose. When I woke up the morning after he left, he was gone and I told myself that he had used his power on me. How could I say that?" I confessed pulling Kaylee into my arms and sitting down on the Cullen sofa.

"Bella, please don't kill yourself over this." Rosalie said taking a seat next to me with Blaise balancing on her knees. "It's normal to think something like that when someone gets up and leaves, with no explanation or note."

"When was the last time you actually saw him?" I asked her my voice calm as I looked in Kaylee's eyes.

"We didn't see him since just after your birthday. He left and didn't return, that was when we moved to Wisconsin. No one bothered to get a hold of Jasper until a couple of months ago, but he only spoke with us for atleast 3 minutes before hanging up, we have no clue where he is. Alice hasn't been able to see where his is. He changes his mind so fast." She thought for a couple of minutes, "the main place that he would actually go to, would be to his hometown in Texas." Her voice trailed off as Emmett ran into the frontroom arriving home from his hunt. His face looked sheepish.

"Emmett, what have you done?" Rosalie hissed, nearly low enough that I wouldn't hear it.

"I...uh... may have crossed the treaty line." He muttered, Rosalie hissed sharply as Blaise looked around confused and Kaylee snuggled closer in my arms.

"Does this mean were leaving?" Only Emmett.

**Okay guys, next chapter, very soon, don't know when yet though. Could be today, could be tomorrow.**

**Now, I need you to answer me something. Where should they go, it is your choice. It has to be in America. Though anywhere (Apart from wisconsin). And some info for your guys, in either the next chapter or Chapter after Bella will be a Vampire. You guys excited?**

**Another question. Who should bite Bella?**

**Emmett**

**or**

**Rosalie**

**:D x**


	7. AN2 I know you hate them, but needed

**Sadly, I do not live in America and I don't know much about it and to get your next chapter you will need to answer this question for me. Pretty please can you name some places around or in NY for them to live, make sure its completely perfect for vampires!... Then after the next chapter chapter, it will be Bella's thoughts while turning and finally when the twins are 15 and they finally meet their father. Bet you guys are excited, huh?**

**Thanks guys.**

**x**


	8. Rosalie's story

**I Own Nothing. Characters belong to SM. Except Blaise and Kaylee. They're mine.**

Chapter 6: Rosalie's story.

It turns out we did have to leave and very soon at that. Rosalie thought for a moment before she announced that the Cullen's had a house in New York City and we could move up there hopefully by the next day. After that everything went lightening fast. I had no idea how to tell Charlie that I was going with them. It took me nearly the whole night to decide on leaving him a note and then calling him later that day after I know he's read it. For that whole night I spent most of it watching Blaise and Kaylee sleeping silently, both of them Oblivious of what was going to happen the next day.

We had decided to catch a plane early the next morning just after Charlie leaves for work.

"Come on we better get going," I sighed picking both Kaylee and Blaise up from playing with their toys. I had packed as much stuff as I could last night which Emmett had put in his jeep along with our suitcases. I left the note on the kitchen table before leaving my house and situating the twins in their car seats and climbing into the front begging myself not to cry.

I reached the Cullen's as fast as I could and climbed out the car and walked over to where Emmett and Rosalie were stood having a conversation about something serious.

"She won't like the idea," Rosalie stated, growling slightly. Emmett sighed and looked over at me.

"What idea won't I like?" I already knew they were talking about me, it was too obvious. Rosalie tried smiling but it didn't reach her eyes. This was something really serious.

"Emmett thinks, the way to keep you safer would to turn you." I looked at Emmett, my eyes slightly wide.

"But, I, I can't, I have the twins." I stuttered out, slightly terrored. Rosalie looked up at Emmett with an 'I told you so' look. He groaned before mumbling something, I'd rather not mention and climbing into the drivers seat of the Jeep.

~J/B~

When we reached the airport I was surprised when we drove straight around to a padlocked place, it was large. Emmett parked close to the building and Rosalie- who was sat next to me in the passenger seat told me to pull into the space next to him. I climbed out and looked around.

"Why are we back here?" I asked them both spotting many jets. Rosalie came over to me while Emmett headed over to a couple of Marshellers who were working with a large private Jet.

"We're taking the Cullen Jet." She told me, my wide eyes turned to her face.

"What?" I spluttered, "You have a private jet. Why didn't I even think of that?" I waited a couple of seconds. "What don't you Cullen's have?" Rosalie laughed at me shaking her head as we turned to get the kids out of the their carseats and I was surprised when 2 of the Marshellers came over and unstrapped them from the car. I turned to Rose confused.

"There situating them on the plane so none of us have to hold them for the ride." She told me and I nodded. Blaise cuddled close to me, putting his face into my neck before falling back to sleep.

Emmett had already helped put all the boxes in the jet when we reached them, we climbed up the steps and when I stepped onto the plane I looked around shocked at what I saw, the inside of this jet was amazing, along one side of the plane there was a large cream sofa while on the other side and down the south of the plane there were tables with cream spin chairs on either side of them. And even a large screen TV!

"I think I could get used to this," I commented sitting Blaise into his car seat which was situated into one of the spin chairs across from the large sofa, Kaylee's car seat was across from his on the other chair.

~J/B~

"Wow!" Why was this always my reaction when I see something that belongs to the Cullens. Oh wait, because it is all just so amazing. Rosalie and Emmett laughed before going to enter the large glass house. I looked over my shoulder and back at the car that the Cullens obviously had other here, well one of them anyway. My son and daughter were sleeping soundly in their car seats which is something they seemed to be doing a lot recently, probably due to their uncle Emmett running around riot with them- well while they crawled anyway.

We arrived in NY just over an hour after leaving Washington, then we had to travel the hour drive from JFK to Rochester, which was apparently Rosalie's hometown. She had promised that as soon as she feels comfortable enough she will tell me her story. Which I was partly excited and nervous to hear. From what Edward had told me, it was a quite dramatic story, one that he told me I would have to wait for Rose to finally tell me.

"Hey Bella! You coming in or what?" I turned at the sound of Emmett's loud voice, before blushing slightly when I realised I had been stood in the exact same spot for the past 10 minutes.

"One sec!" I said in a normal tone knowing that he would hear me. I lifted Kay into my arms settling her so that her head was placed on my shoulder before lifting Blaise into my other arm, something I had gotten used to doing in the past year. I entered the dark gray house which surprisingly was slightly like the Forks house, nearly all of it was glass, though this house just was 2 floors high, maybe I should add that it also has a lower floor, which obviously had been a basement and was now like a small appartment, Rose and Em told me that it would be perfect for me and the twins and they would help me set up the 2nd bedroom into a nursery.

"So, what do you think?" Rosalie asked after we had been around the whole house which included; 6 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, a large living room, a kitchen and many games rooms. The garden was also larged surrounded by luscious green rural, perfect for the vamps in the house.

"Its amazing," I finally answered her, still taking in everything. We were situated in the living room which was a design of white and black which mixed amazingly.

"I know right, as usual Alice and Esme designed and decorated it, I'm not such a big fan of DIY, as you know I am a car person," she said stood by the large glass window as the voices of Emmett and the kids, who were gurgling to their uncle as he just nodded and answered with short quick replys probably not understanding what they were actually saying.

"Rosalie," I started, she turned her bright gold eyes to my face, reading my emotion as I spoke, "About what Emmett said earlier, about... changing me..."

"Bella, your not needed to be changed if its something you don't want."

"But, see the thing is I still do want it, even if it means being away from the kids..." My voice trailed off as I thought about my blonde babes.

Rosalie nodded for me to carry on.

"I was thinking maybe, I dont know, in a couple of months, one of you could..." My voice level lowered, "change me."

Rosalie sighed quietly, eyes flashing outside to the greenery once again, "This isn't something I would choose for myself Bella. Well thats if I had a choose." I watched as she fluently crossed towards me, sinking into the white wing chair which was situated to the right of the couch I was currently sitting on, I sat back tucking my left leg up. "Did anyone ever tell you what led to this?" she asked gesturing to her radiant beauty.

I felt myself nod, "Edward told me that it was close to what had nearly happened to me, that night in Port Angeles, just no one was there to save _you_." I closed my eyes against the memory before they fluttered back open to Rosalie's straight pale face.

"He really told you that?" She sounded slightly amused.

"Yes," my voice was blank with confusion. "Was there more?"

She moved her eyes to me, and smiled; it was an obvious bitter and sad expression, but still stunningly beautiful.

"Yes," she said. "There was more."

I waited while she stared out the window, her breathing was distant and I realised she was trying to calm herself from the memories.

"I think I'm ready. Ready to tell you my story." She explained." Are you alright with that, Bella? As you know there is no happy ending, as none of us ever had any, if we did, we would all be under gravestones now."

I nodded, my thoughts slightly crazed by the harsh tone that was seeping into her voice.

"I lived in a different word than you do, Bella. My human world was a much simpler place. It was nineteen thirty three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect."

**All right guys another chapter soon, but I don't know when so sorry of you have to wait. I hope you are loving this. Reviews please.  
****x  
****P.S I know you will recognise lots from this chapter and the next chapter. And I promise you that Bella will be changed next chapter, my mind was changed when I decided to tell Rosalie's story in this chapter instead. **


	9. Bite me!

**I Own Nothing. Characters belong to SM. Except Blaise and Kaylee. They're mine.**

Chapter 7: Bite me!

_"I lived in a different world than you do, Bella. My human world was a much simpler place. It was nineteen thirty three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect."_

"My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about - he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledgement the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumor. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought troubles on themselves.

"It was my mothers job to keep our house - and myself and my two younger brothers - in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favourite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations - social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did.

"They weren't satisfied, but _I _was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses.

"I knew what I wanted out of my life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think that I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Bella. I was silly and shallow, but I was content." I watched as she smiled, amused at her evaluation.

"My parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things.

"There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me - a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life."

She looked at me with Unfathomable eyes. "It was a different time. I was the same age as you, but I was ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work - just like Vera. Only I had a different kind of house in mind..."

It was hard for me to imagine the world that Rosalie had known. The story she was telling me was more like a fairy tale than history to me. With a slight shock I realised that many of the Cullen's would have experienced the same thing as a human experience, the world each of them had grown up in. I wondered - as Rosalie sat silent for a moment - if my world seemed as baffling to each of them as Rosalie's did to me?

We sat there for atleast 2 hours as Rosalie went over her whole story for me, while I sat content. She told me everthing from finally meeting someone who was perfect for her: Royce King Jr. A handsome bleach blonde hair, pale blue eyed man. The most shocking thing about her story was when her handsome, prince-like fiancee turned abusive. She near enough broke down in front of me right then and there and I knew the rest of the story and told her she didn't have to continue.

It had been silent for a couple of minutes before Rosalie spoke.

"Thanks, Bella."

"What for?" I asked turned my eyes to her pale face. She breathed evenly for a moment, before looking over her shoulder just as Emmett walked into the room carrying both Kaylee and Blaise who were fast asleep in his huge arms.

"Not being able to have children of my own. Nieces and Nephews can be the closest and most amazing thing." She told me, I nearly froze when her arms wrapped around me pulling me in for a sisterly hug. I hugged her back, quite awkwardely before we both pulled back and Emmett smiled.

"So is that it or are we going to get some action." He asked moving his eyebrows up and down. He had placed Kaylee and Blaise onto the large double sofa. Rose and I both slapped one of his arms, I dismissed the slight sting as we laughed at him.

~J/B~

We put Kaylee and Blaise to bed before they told me Emmett's story, it was a quite simple one up to Rosalie's. But being mauled by a bear doesn't sound exactly the best thing on earth.

"Hey is that why you like drinking bear blood the most. Trying to get your own back." I teased my big brother who laughed and actually nodded.

"It is actually. Them bears needed to be taught a lesson. And only one person - vampire - stood up for the roll." He rolled the sleeves of his arms up and flexed his muscles. "The big buff Emmett!" He announced, I laughed harder than I had since before they left and tears pricked to my eyes.

It wasn't until 5 minutes later when I finally calmed down, my face hot and red. Emmett was watching me amused why Rose was watching her husband with lust. I grimaced.

"I'm going to bed, try not to be too loud please." I told them with a pointed glance at Rose who gave me a sly smile. And I muttered 'Thank god I'm two floors away' under my breath knowing that they heard me.

"Night Bells!" Emmett said hugging me as did Rose before they ran off upstairs, I quickly headed down the stairs to mine and the kids mini appartment getting into bed.

~J/B~

When I awoke the next morning, I laid in bed thinking something over, something that bothered me all night and even entered my dreams. I still wanted to be changed. Even after hearing both Rose and Emmett's stories. Even knowing that I will probably miss a whole year of seeing my own children. I pondered my thought for atleast 2 hours, hid under the covers before I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Light footsteps, a kind of dancers footing.

"Hey Rose." I muttered into the pillow, which at this moment I had my face burrowed in to. I felt her sit on the edge of the bed.

"You feeling alright. Its already mid day, Emmett and I have been with the kids since they woke up this morning. We we're kind of concerned when you hadn't come up after ten."

"Just thinking things over." I sighed, turning my head to the side to look up at her. She cocked her head to the side, her curly hair swinging. "Is it bad to still want to be changed... Even after hearing yours and Emmett's quite horrific- I might add- stories?" I asked her calmly. She shook her head slowely.

"Not at all Bella. Its obviously something that your heart and mind are set on." She rose to her feet and turned back to me. "Think it over then get showered and dressed and I'll make you some breakfast..." Before I could reply, she rose a hand and shook her head, "Uh-uh don't even think about it, get." Then she moved to fast for my eyes to watch her and I collasped back against the pillow.

I showered and dressed- into something I noticed still had the tags on and smelled brand new, but what do I expect, its Rosalie- before heading up the stairs and into the kitchen, well where I could hear all the voices coming from. Kaylee and Blaise's giggles were what actually brought me to my senses and woke me fully.

"Mama!" They both squealed spotting me walk into the kitchen.

"Morning babies." I kissed both of their forheads before taking a seat at one of the stools.

"So Bella, Rosie said you have something to discuss." Emmett said in his most professional voice as he leant against the counter, I laughed silently, my shoulders shaking before I straightened my face and turned to him.

"Yeah I really do." I coughed slightly, "I want you to bite me.

**Sorry for not updating sooner guys! I have TWO science exams on monday so I have been revising like crazy and this was the only chance to write more. I'll hopefully upload on or just after monday but don't expect anything great.  
****And I'm not begging or anything but I would like some more reviews on what you think about this and at the moment, the choice between Emmett or Rose changing Bella is a tie so its slightly hard. I will be putting a poll on my page. So please VOTE!  
****X**


End file.
